


In Vodka and Health

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Health, Multi, Polyamory, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: You would be together, in sickness and health and with or without vodka.





	In Vodka and Health

**Author's Note:**

> Show feedback. Leave a comment. Leave Kudos. Buy me a Ko-Fi at Kofi.com/dontcare77

“I blame you for this.” Natasha said lowly throwing another tissue into the small pile next to her.

“No, you don’t.” You denied before loudly coughing into your elbow. “Blame Clint’s kids they got sick first.” You whined slightly.

“You got sick first, and then you got me sick.” Natasha mentioned. “Don’t blame our godchildren for this.” She said.

“You were blaming them this morning.” You pointed out. “You were complaining how it was all their fault and that you’d never watch them again.” You reminded the red head with a smirk.

“Don’t use your logic on me.” Natasha complained moving into the kitchen.

“You know whose fault this is?” You called without moving from the couch. “Clint’s. He made us watch his kids, knowing they were sick, and he let them get us sick.”

“That makes no sense.” Natasha said as she moved into the kitchen’s doorframe.

“You make no sense.” You mumbled quietly with a pout. Nat didn’t say anything, just shook her head as she moved back into the kitchen.

“Here.” She said handing you a cup of tea. “It’ll help your throat.”

“Thank you.” You whispered with a smile. You took a hearty drink, letting out loud coughs as the drink burned your throat. “Nat, is there vodka in this?” You asked the redhead next to you.

“It’s good for you.” She said with a shrug as she drank her own tea, which you suspected was heavily laced with the alcohol. “It’s medicinal.”

“Sure, honey.” You shrugged taking another, smaller, sip.

The two of you sat in a comfortable silence after that. You were both wrapped in your own blankets, but somehow still bundled together, and both of you must have looked like shit. You must have been sitting there for an hour when the sound of the door unlocking pierced the silence.

You turned your head to look behind you and watched as Bucky walked in through the door. He lightly dropped his duffel bag next to the door and was toeing off his boots when he lifted his head to see the two of you.

“Hey, I didn’t think you two would be up so early.” He said as he moved over to the couch. “Are you two okay?” He asked, cupping both your faces in one of his hands.

“Sick.” You mumbled, leaning into Bucky’s warmth.

“Have you taken anything?” Bucky asked looking the two of you over.

“Yeah we took a little something, bout an hour ago.” Natasha said avoiding eye contact.

“What’d you take?” Bucky asked moving into the kitchen.

“Vodka.” You called curling back into Natasha.

“What?” Bucky asked quickly coming back into the living room. “You can’t have vodka. Who gave you that idea?” He questioned causing Nat to look down. “Nat.”

“It’s medicinal.” She defended, crossing her arms.

“No, it’s not. It’s alcohol you need real medicine.” He said handing you two some pills and a glass of water. “Take these.”

“I’m telling you, it’s not as good as vodka.” Nat said taking the pills.

“And I’m telling you need to sleep, both of you.” Bucky said taking your empty glasses from you. “Come on bed, now.”

“But, Bucky.” You whined. “Sleep is for the weak.”

“Doll, you need sleep, or you won’t get better.” He said helping both you and Nat stand and walked you back to your bed. The three of you laid under layers of blankets all snuggled into each other.

Bucky took care of the two of you for the rest of the week. He canceled all your training sessions, made you take the medicines Bruce had picked out and had hidden the vodka to Natasha’s chagrin.

“Thank you, Buck.” You murmured to him a week after getting sick. The three of you were in bed, with Nat laying in the middle, fast asleep. Bucky looked at you with soft eyes and took your hand, leaving your arms across Nat’s waist.

“For what, doll?” He asked squeezing your hand.

“For taking care of us. For being with us, even though we were both sick and probably weren’t the best company, but you still looked after us.” You explained with a soft smile. “Thank you, Buck.”

“Doll of course I looked after the two of you. I love you two, and you know what they say, in sickness and health.” He said causing you to giggle.

“Buck, none of us are married.” You laughed.

“The sentiment still remains the same.” He explained. “I love you two.” Bucky said as he pulled the two of you in closer to him.

“Love you too, Buck.” You whispered giving his hand another squeeze.

“Love you.” Nat murmured before drifting back off to sleep. You and Bucky smiled at your girlfriend before drifting off as well.

“Don’t even think about it.” Natasha commanded giving you a glare.

“I’m not even doing anything.” You complained.

“I saw you look at those crutches. You’re not getting up.” She said before leaving the room.

“Told ya she’d notice, doll.” Bucky laughed from next to you.

You and Bucky were currently on bed rest, under Natasha’s eagle-eyed watch. The two of you had been on what was supposed to be an easy mission, with Steve and Wanda, but it had left all of you banged up. You and Bucky had taken the worst of it, attempting to give the other two time to get the information, and you were left with a broken leg and Bucky with a bullet lodged in his ribs.

Once Natasha had gotten wind of your injuries, she’d become very protective. Overly protective. As in wouldn’t let you leave the bed for anything, except for the bathroom, and wouldn’t let you do anything at all.

“I wasn’t even gonna.” You grumbled to the brunette. “I was just stretching.”

“Stretching for your crutches.” Bucky laughed, pulling you into his non injured side.

“Bruce said nothing about bed rest for me. I should be allowed to walk around.” You complained to the man.

“And leave me here, all alone?” Bucky asked dramatically. “That’s cruel doll.”

“Your fault for getting shot.” You smirked, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “You should’ve broken a leg like I did, and then you could walk with me.”

“Neither of you should be walking around, you need to rest.” Natasha said walking into the room, balancing a tray in one hand. “Though you wouldn’t need rest if you stopped getting injured.”

“Hey, don’t blame us, blame the idiots who injured us.” You stated. “They started it.”

“She’s right, they fired first.” Bucky added with a smirk.

“You two are going to be the death of me.” Natasha murmured placing the tray on the nightstand. “Here.” She said handing the two of your painkillers.

“Thank you, Nat.” You both chorused and swallowed them dry.

“Come sit, Tash.” You said patting the side next to you. The woman smiled and obliged, handing you both a cup of warm soup before sitting. “Thanks for looking after us, Nat.”

“Yeah, well, you two are a fucking hassle.” She said with a shake of her head. “But I love you two, and you know what they say, in sickness and health and all that.”

“Again, you two do realize that is for marriage, right?” You asked shaking your head. Nat rolled her eyes but gave you a kiss on your cheek, leaning over to do the same to Bucky.

“Drink your soup, both of you. It’s medicinal.” She responded taking a sip of hers. You took a gulp of the delicious smelling soup before beginning to cough and splutter.

“Damn it, why no-one ever warn me about the vodka?” You asked rhetorically causing Bucky to laugh and pat your back quickly.

“It’s medicinal.” Natasha repeated taking another sip.

“Sure, it is, Nat.” Bucky said as the three of you leaned into each other. No-one said anything as you all drank your vodka laced soups and enjoyed each other’s company.

“She’s going to be a little loopy.” The nurse warned leading you and Bucky into where your girlfriend was.

“Thank you.” You said and the nurse nodded before walking away.

“There she is.” Bucky greeted the dopey looking red head. Natasha had just gotten out of a wisdom teeth removal and it was clear the laughing gas was still influencing her.

“Bucky!” Nat yelled muffled. “Where’s Y/N?” She struggled to get out against the cotton.

“Right here, hon.” You said sitting next to her. “You ready to come home.”

“Yeah.” She slurred. “Want come home and fuck.”

“Maybe when you’re feeling better, Nat.” You said with a deep blush. 

Bucky let out a deep chuckle as he picked up the red head. “Come on, space-cadet.” Bucky said as she let out a loud ‘whoa’.

“The earths moving!” She yelled, gripping onto Bucky’s jacket tightly. You laughed as you followed the man, Natasha continued to make loud, muffled, comments, as you walked out of the building. You helped strap Tash into the backseat before taking the seat next to her.

“You sure you don’t want to sit up front, doll?” Bucky asked as he started the car.

“I’m sure.” You said giggling at your girlfriend. “Someone needs to watch out for the airhead.”

“I have air in my head?” Nat asked gripping her head in shock. “Is that bad?”

“No, it’s just a saying, hon.” You assured. “Your head is fine.” You added pulling her hands away.

“Your head is fine.” Natasha said laying her head on your shoulder. You and Bucky let out a laugh and you ran your fingers through her hair.

“I’m going to say thank you, though I’m not sure why.” You said giving her forehead a kiss.

“It’s because you have such a nice head.” Bucky teased making you roll your eyes.

“She can say it, you can’t. She’s still loopy.” You said flicking him on the shoulder.

“How long did the doc say she’s gotta keep the cotton in?” Bucky asked pulling up into compound.

“Bout an hour, she said. But she said they gave her a lot of gas, so we’ll have to keep an eye on her.” You said helping Nat out after Bucky pulled into the underground car park.

“That’s okay, we can look after her, because you know what they say,” Bucky trailed off giving you a look. You let out a loud sigh and rolled your eyes before finishing, what had basically become your always.

“In sickness and in health.” You said causing the man to smile victoriously.

“Knew I could get you to say it.” He smirked taking Nat into his arms.

“The fact, we say it so often, is probably not the best thing.” You say as you step into the elevator. “Again, we’re also not married.” You add pressing the button to your floor.

Bucky didn’t get a chance to say anything as Natasha began to nonsensically yell things as the elevator began to move. Once on your floor the two of you maneuvered the doped up red head into your shared bed.

“Get some sleep, red.” Buck said laying down on one side of her. You laid on the other and watched as one of the people you loved quickly fall asleep.

“She’s going to feel this when she wakes up.” You commented with a smile. Bucky nodded his head in agreeance and looked ready to sleep as well. “Get some rest, Buck. You look like you need it.”

“No, I’m alright. Besides you might need help if Nat wakes up.” He said stifling a yawn.

“Buck, Nat is going to out for a while. Get some sleep.” You said reaching over and smoothing his hair back from his forehead.

“Ten minutes, then you can wake me.” He said settling in next to Nat. You smiled at the tired man and gave him a nod.

“Sure thing, Buck. Love you.” You whispered.

“Love you too, doll.” He said, drifting off as quickly as Nat had. You smiled at the site of the two sleeping. They looked so peaceful and relaxed.

Reaching onto your nightstand you grabbed your book and settled back into the bed. Buck could do with some extra sleep too, you decided, opening to your bookmark.

“I thought I asked you to wake me up in ten minutes.” Bucky complained as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“You did.” You said not looking away from your book. “I just decided to extend that time by a little.”

“Four hours isn’t a little.” Bucky pointed out, he was about to continue but was cut off by Natasha groaning as she woke up.

“I feel like I got run over.” She complained lightly touching her jaw with a wince.

“Yeah well the nurse said they really had to dose you up.” You pointed out placing your book down and grabbing the painkillers off the nightstand. “Here.”

“It’s ‘cos I’m Russian.” She explained downing the pills dry.

“You can’t use that excuse for everything.” Bucky stated getting out of bed and stretching.

“Yes, I can. You know why I can? It’s ‘cos I’m Russian.” She said with a smirk.

“Whatever.” Bucky said fondly. “I’m going to make something to eat, what do you want?”

“Ice-cream.” Nat stated and you nodded.

“I was thinking an actual meal, but okay, ice-cream it is. Anything for my best girls.” He said moving out of the bedroom. As Bucky left, Natasha turned in bed and curled into you, her head laying the crook of your neck and yours resting on her head.

“How bad was I?” She asked softly.

“Not bad at all.” You said stroking her hair. “You were much better than expected, though you did make a couple comments you wouldn’t normally.”

“What’d I say?” She pondered, looking at you through her lashes.

“How you wanted to fuck, how pretty we are and how horny you felt. Nothing too bad.” You explained causing her to groan. “You could’ve said a lot worse.” You reminded the red head.

“Thank you for putting up with me.” She said kissing you softly.

“Nat, we love you, of course we’re going to look after you.” You said giving her another kiss.

“In sickness and in health.” She said causing you to laugh.

“But, Nat.” Bucky said walking back into the bedroom, carrying a container of ice cream and three spoons. “That’s for marriage and we’re not married.” He continued, attempting to mock you causing you to hit him on the arm.

“Ha, ha.” You poked your tongue out taking a spoon from him.

“That is correct, but I can fix that.” She said leaning over you. She grabbed three boxes from the side of the bed and moved to sit in front of the two of you. “Y/N, James, it’s been two fantastic years, and I don’t want to have to say we’re not married again, so what’d you say we finally do this? Can we get married?” She asked opening two of the boxes and sat them in front of you respectively.

“Yes!” You cried launching forward and kissing the red head. You pulled back, tears prickling your eyes, and Bucky quickly moved next to you to kiss the red head too.

“Of course.” He said with a large smile. Nat grinned, she placed a delicate table cut ring on your finger and a sturdier ring on Bucky’s finger.

“I think you have to put this on for me.” She said handing the two of you a ring box. You grinned as you and Bucky slid a ring, like yours, onto Nat’s finger. “Now we match.” She uttered.

Observing the beautiful rings closely, you could see that you did, in fact, match. Each ring was a silver band with a black onyx gem.

“I love you so much.” You said giving Nat another passionate kiss, before repeating your actions to Bucky. Natasha and Bucky gave each other a similar kiss before Nat stood.

“You know what this calls for, vodka.” Nat stated moving to walk out. You and Bucky quickly stood and followed the woman.

“Nat, no, you can’t drink for 72 hours!” You called following.

“It’s medicinal.” She complained as Bucky herded her back to the bed.

“No, it’s not.” Bucky said. You smiled as you followed your fiancés back into the bed room, the sounds of Bucky and Nat playfully arguing making you laugh.

Yep, this was home.

“Now I believe the brides and the groom, have written their own vows.” Thor spoke.

It was a year later, and it was finally time. Tony and Pepper had helped organize the small, but beautiful ceremony. With the avengers, Nick Fury, Maria Hill and Clint’s family attending the guest list was small. Steve had taken place as Buck’s best man and Wanda was both your and Natasha’s maid of honor. Tony had walked you down and Natasha was led down by Clint. To make the ceremony feel official you had asked Thor to officiate. The three of you were surrounded by family and nothing had ever felt as right as this.

Natasha’s vows were short. “I love you two. I really do and I vow to continue doing so no matter what.”

Bucky went next, his vows slightly longer. “You two are my best girls. You two are my everything. Thank you for accepting me and showing that I deserve love. I vow to make you feel love every day, just like you have shown me, and I vow never stop loving you.”

Thor turned to you and nodded for you to begin.

“Nat, Buck, I can’t remember a time without you two in my life, and honestly I don’t want to. You two make everything feel worth it. You two have shown me that, no matter what we go through, it’s all worth it because we have each other. I vow to stay by your side no matter the problem, even in sickness or health.” You said causing the two to laugh.

“If there be no objections, then with this ribbon,” He began, wrapping a gold ribbon over the three of your hands. “I bind the three of you together, wherever you three ends up, you will always be bound. I now pronounce you husband and wives.” He said with a prideful smile. “You may now kiss.” He added.

The three of you leaned together to share a silly three-way kiss. The small reception all laughed as they clapped. The three of you stayed in a small huddle and individually kissed each other.

“It is my pleasure to introduce Mr., Mrs. and Mrs. Mstitel’.” He said causing your guests to clap again.

None of you had known what last name to choose, all three of yours holding stories of pain and bloodshed, so you’d all agreed on a new one. Mstitel’ honored Natasha’s Russian roots and gave you a connection to the only real family any of you had known.

Later that night, you sat at your reception with your family surrounding you. Everyone was talking, sharing stories and laughing, it felt like home. You sat in between your new husband and wife and smiled as Bucky spoke.

“You said sickness and health before.”

“Well, we’re married now, it felt culturally appropriate.” You teased the brunette who laughed.

“I stand by you should have said in vodka and health.” Nat said kissing your cheek. “It feels more accurate.”

“Don’t even start.” Bucky said with a smile.

“Hey, nine out of ten times vodka is what we used.” Nat said with a smirk.

“Only because you never tell us when you spike the actual remedies.” Bucky complained.

You smiled as you listened to the loves of your life playfully argue. This was your always now. Yep, in vodka and health indeed.


End file.
